


Persisit

by yourwing



Series: MOJO related [5]
Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwing/pseuds/yourwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他至今無法親自到戲院去，端端地坐著看 Colin在舞台上扮演Skinny。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persisit

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇寫在〈關於我們之前》  
> 標題是根據all india radio的這首歌：

  
([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1Hc9RvZE6o))

  
至今無法親自到戲院去，端端地坐著看 Colin在舞台上扮演Skinny。

不過略覽劇本，

就差點被那些情節對話灼燒瞳孔，

 

**（Baby, look , I'm sorry about....）**

**（Baby....）**

 

灼傷翻閱的指腹，

灼燒理智，

覺得自己連影子都沾染嫉妒。

各式各樣的嫉妒。

 

**（說不著急是騙人的。）**

 

很多人一見他的長相就把他歸類為人生勝利組，

但才談好又臨時取消的戲約，與女友的分分合合，整年的空缺，

以及彷彿穿上童話故事中的紅舞鞋、在某人四周不停旋舞，

除了砍斷雙腳之外無法停歇的遭遇，

似乎和人生勝利組扯不上任何干係。

 

**（偏偏斧頭被藏起來了，因此停下來是不可能的。）**

 

今晚Colin穿著沒見過的呢料格子外套出現，一頭暖暖的格子色的熊。

 

**（他們的開場白總是天氣；他被饞視得像一罐打開的蜂蜜。）**

 

而他的心如同這層公寓，

永遠騰出一間空房，

任憑Colin自由租賃。

 

小公寓裡暖氣催促，於是Colin繞過他，從門口一路褪去背包衣褲帽子，

躺在床上時僅一件最裡層的白色短T和運動短褲，

臉埋入枕山，頭髮半濕半乾。

 

前陣子打趣要票時才親耳聽見「噢，我完全忘記你了。抱歉。」，

卻在十月後，幾近每週兩次的頻率，脫口這話語的主人來到他家裡，

像是縝密的謀劃，在綻開的傷口上灑糖霜，纏吻，

讓「忘記」在他們詞典裡徹底消失。

 

被反覆撩撥的感覺，有時不算痛，但也絕對稱不上舒服。

只是「記得」。

牢牢記得。

 

**（彷彿一生找不到出路。幾乎要忘記時就被提醒。要放下時又被提起。）**

 

他拿起吹風機坐到床邊。左手梳進那叢柔軟蜷曲濕潤的黑色。

熱風熨紅Colin的耳朵，轟轟聲填充時間。

 

Colin伸手抓了抓脖子，又推他手腕。輕輕呻吟，模糊叨念好燙之類的言語。

側身，身體朝著他的方向慢慢蜷起，一邊膝蓋抵到他大腿外緣。露出整張臉來。

嬰孩般無害，峻岩般銳利。嘴唇柔軟。

 

在他眼前總是呈現既衝突又性感的風景，純粹地眠睡。

好像故意的，一直不膩。

 

**（只好一直 _堅持_ 下去了。如果能夠。）**

 

撥開跑到額前來的頭髮，他的手指劃過Colin的眉毛，來到眉心。來到睫羽。

來到鼻尖，來到顴骨，來到瘦陷下去的雙頰，唇珠，來到下巴，然後攤開手掌捧著。

 

**（最後到底還會剩下什麼呢？）**

 

拇指被頷首的Colin含住。舔舐和吸吮，好像那是他自己的拇指。

好像他本來就是他的一部分。他的蜂蜜。

 

吹風機不慎掉落在地板。

他無法再繼續思考有關「最後」和「到底」開頭的句子。

 

**（再靠近一點。再靠近一點 看看 。）**

**（即使什麼也沒剩下來。）**

 

他要當一罐稱職的蜂蜜。

 

**（一直堅持下去。）**

 

fin.

 

 

\--

 

-persist-

 

 

Take me back to the way I was

So I can feel this with justification

I drown in my senses

And all I see is you

I just want to be near you

I just want to be near you

  
Take me back

This is no longer a sunny disposition upon my face

I quiver in my thoughts

And all I feel is you

  
What is this

What is this

If I persist

If I persist

What is this?

 

\--

 

 

關於Colin完全忘記送票那段，我的設定是：他是故意的。

不過不論是完全忘記，演戲狂熱到幾乎忘記，

還是無法真正忘記就是了。

想要表達的大概是這種感覺。

 


End file.
